


巫女梦中所见

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 终将重逢。





	巫女梦中所见

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



但丁以为蕾蒂是来要账的。在他想出拒绝的言辞之前她就开口了，异色的双瞳像精神异常的病人般颤抖着，声音都似乎从遥远的地方传来。她说：“但丁，我梦见你死了。”

他想笑话她，可最终他还是扶着蕾蒂坐在店里的沙发上，并用纸杯给她倒了水。在少女缓慢而哀伤的叙述中，他得知了梦的内容：一个身穿漆黑盔甲的骑士刺穿了他的心脏。

 

斯巴达和伊娃初次相遇的时候只有七岁。他还太小，不懂人类与恶魔的区别，只是觉得这个贵妇般的女性和蔼可亲，令他不想攻击而愿意听她说话。她说：“我将会嫁给你。”

那时斯巴达尚且不能理解婚姻这个词的含义，魔界没有这种事。稍微长大一些之后，他能想起她说这话的样子，脸上同时有着少女的天真和妇人的哀愁，而当他们在战争中重逢时，他意识到，那是她最后一次流露出如此神色，这便是她青春的结尾。蒙德斯的军队攻势越发猛烈，身边几名人类将士都身受重伤，只有斯巴达靠着魔族之身和年轻力壮的气势继续作战。这时他见到了伊娃，她火红的僧袍下摆缺了一截，正跪在地上低头寻找什么。

他好奇地靠近，她听到脚步声而抬起头来。在垂落的金发中间是和他童年记忆中毫无二致的那张脸，只是那种孩子气和天真的迷茫已经不复存在。她朝他微微一笑，被泥土弄脏的手中握着什么东西，在自己衣襟上擦了擦。

“那是什么？”斯巴达忍不住问。

伊娃摊开手心，躺在那里的是一截苍白的手指。断面已经萎缩，指甲也只剩一半，沾着的泥土被蹭掉一些，依稀可见原本圆润纤细的形状。

“这属于我的一个朋友。”她说，“我要把她带回家乡。”

谁也不知道爱情为什么会在一根断指的两头发生，他凝视着她脏兮兮的手，心脏如同狂风中的蜡烛那样颤抖起来。她把那截手指小心地收进怀里，站起身向他简单地告别。斯巴达开始痛恨自己没有更多动听的话去打动那颗谜一样的心，就在这时，一声惨叫将他拉回现实，一名人类士兵在他眼前倒下，腹腔被撕开巨大的空洞，在他的左边大腿上，一条带金边的红色布条充当绷带包裹住陈旧的伤口。斯巴达将那尸体上染血的布条解下来，系在自己手腕上，振翅飞向高空。

他以为这就是他和伊娃的永别，或者她死，或者自己死，与魔界旷日持久的战争使他不敢有任何奢求。可是冥冥之中斯巴达又总觉得她一定能安全地活下来，她是一名重要人物，不可能殒命于战场上，只剩一截断指回乡。他是对的，他没有死而是击败了蒙德斯，人类军队一鼓作气将残余的魔族逼退回了魔界，剩下的工作就只有关掉两界之间的通道，可是当斯巴达划破自己的手腕将血滴入祭坛的时候，特米尼格却没有任何反应。

“让我来。”这时伊娃站出来说，“你需要另一个祭品。”

她从他手里接过剑，从始至终没有看他一眼。斯巴达还沉浸在重逢的惊喜，以及惊讶于这个柔弱的女子怎么能单手提起恶魔的武器，她就面对祭坛跪在地上，将魔剑刺进了自己的心脏。人群爆发出惊呼，在她的鲜血沿着剑流下来的时候，整座塔剧烈地震动起来并开始下沉，封印最终还是完成了。在场的所有人都听到了斯巴达悲恸的嘶吼，几个人不得不上前拖住他将他带离正在崩塌的区域，然后眼睁睁地看着特米尼格沉入地下，轰然坍塌的废墟掩埋了染血的祭坛。

 

准确地说，玛丽第一次听到斯巴达的这段传说，是她的母亲讲给她的。那时候她还未出生，卡琳娜.安就会对着自己的肚子轻声讲述人界历史，她的记忆力极好，可以完整背诵史书中的长篇段落，包括两千年前的大战中每一个可考或不可考的细节。斯巴达战胜并封印了蒙德斯，牺牲了一位巫女的生命而将魔界大门关闭，从此人界和平。

“那斯巴达后来怎样了呢？”

她的丈夫阿卡姆坐在一边，面带温柔的微笑注视她隆起的腹部，轻声发问。卡琳娜靠在椅背上，长时间说话令她有些疲惫，“他封印了自己的力量，以普通人的身份在人间生活着。也许现在他还没有死。”

说完这句话的瞬间，卡琳娜就被困意席卷，在意识即将陷入混沌之际，她似乎听到几声“咔嗒”的动静。那声音宛如齿轮咬合所发出的脆响，她勉强睁开眼睛，却发现只是丈夫起身给她盖上薄毯，所坐的椅子发出的摩擦声罢了。她在躺椅上睡了过去，阿卡姆走出卧室，房门在他身后的阴影中悄然关闭。

她整夜都在恐怖的梦中煎熬。醒来的时候天已经微亮，一阵剧烈的疼痛使她几乎从躺椅上翻下来，盖在身上的毯子也滑落在地。惨叫声惊动了书房里的阿卡姆，他冲进来，抱起妻子就跑出了家门，十个小时后，他们早产的女儿在医院出生了。当护士把女婴放在卡琳娜怀里的时候，她流下了眼泪，人人皆以为那是初为人母的喜悦，但只有她自己知道，在那个噩梦里她已经看到了自己一生的终结——被她的丈夫杀死。巫女不是一个职业，更像是一个物种，这受诅咒的血脉即使稀薄到了极限却还能赋予她预言的能力和不幸的命运，现在它已经流向她的后代了。

小玛丽能听懂话的那年，事情开始变得非常糟糕，阿卡姆极少待在家里，偶尔回家也只是在书房不出来。卡琳娜并不提出任何抗议，只是一个人照顾着女儿，在她刚会走路的时候就教她握枪和格斗。

“爸爸，斯巴达后来怎样了？”

有一天，卡琳娜听到女儿在书房说话。然后是阿卡姆的声音，她已经好久没有听到他说话了，那声音就像一个不怀好意的陌生人，但又确实是她的丈夫。他回答：“他成了神，玛丽。”

 

斯巴达没有变成神，却获得了神也难以拥有的一切——他的爱人回到了人间。没人知道两千年前就身殉封印的巫女是用什么做交换才得以起死回生，又或者她根本就没有死，总之，斯巴达立刻向她求婚了。婚礼在他们家的门口举行，没有宾客，因为他们两个在人间都已没有认识的人。他把一朵野玫瑰别在她的鬓发上，第二年，伊娃怀孕了，她开始变得心事重重，终于有一天她对丈夫说：“我们的孩子们将会彼此残杀。”

“孩子们？”斯巴达微微一怔，把手抚上伊娃的腹部。

“是的，是双胞胎。”伊娃闭着眼睛握住斯巴达的手，“两个男孩。我看见他们的生命相互纠缠，却又相互背离……其中一个会杀死另一个。世界也会因他们的争执而动荡，你的敌人就要苏醒了。”

“我不会让那种事发生。”斯巴达说，“我向你保证。”

两千年间，有一万个家庭将新生儿取名叫斯巴达，以纪念消失的英雄及祝福孩子成长为新的英雄。维吉尔与但丁的名字就是在同样的希冀中被确定下来的，尽管深知无法靠一个名字就规避巫女所预言的厄运，这对父母仍然希望孩子们即使在地狱中也能相互扶持。

 

“好极了。先是一个维吉尔，现在又来了一个但丁。”玛丽——蕾蒂靠在书架上，把火箭筒交给年轻恶魔。“你俩还真是关系亲密，地狱里的一对好基友。”

但丁耸了耸肩，“我应该说过他是我哥哥吧。”

“所以呢？”

“不仅如此。”他将火箭筒扛在肩头，大步走出图书馆，“我爱他。”

爱情在这对孪生兄弟还没进入青春期的时候就盛开了它疯狂的花朵。人们说年轻的男孩子往往容易口是心非，但丁却从不吝惜对维吉尔表达他的爱意，也许是因为在他们更小的时候说过太多言不由衷的“我恨你”。他们整天地腻在一起，一开始是打架，后来但丁愿意等维吉尔把书看完，再后来他们跑到花园边放置工具的储物间里接吻，夏季暴雨从木质屋顶的缝隙中漏进来将他们浇得湿透。

“我永远都爱你，”但丁轻声对他的哥哥说，跪在地上的双膝沾着稀薄的泥水，几乎淹没在雨滴击打屋顶的声音中，“你就是我的心脏。”

仁慈的暴雨藏起了这句誓言，甚至维吉尔本人都没听清。他们没有讨论过爱情的详细定义，没有思考过他们是否如同父母相爱那样相爱，用了许多时间和精力，最多不过确认了他们天生的联系，以及对彼此不灭的欲望。与此同时，另一个巫女的孩子从噩梦中惊醒，玛丽梦见她的母亲被杀了。

 

蕾蒂喝完了纸杯里的水。她把杯子放在膝盖上，吸了口气才继续对但丁说：“母亲什么都知道。可她只是照常送我去上学……但丁，为什么她能看到那样的命运却不逃走？难道命运真的是不可反抗的吗？”

“她反抗了。她保护了你。”但丁没有看蕾蒂而是看着桌上伊娃的照片。“还有，我不会死的，别瞎想。”

直到被黑骑士掐着脖子拎起来之前但丁都对蕾蒂的提醒不以为然。死亡如此迫近，他听到自己的心跳声变成混乱的噪音，可是敌人放过了他，给他留下追击的道路，洒满金粉般的落日和灵魂。但丁追了上去，心中突兀地想起未曾谋面的卡琳娜.安，她是否也面对将要杀死自己的男人，却义无反顾地踏上了他为自己铺好的路？他越是前进就越感到自己正在走向某个命运时刻，残酷的结局已经盛装候场了，连他自己的脚步声都如同盛大的音乐要将一切推向高潮，以达到最惊人的演出效果。帘幕揭开的那一瞬，结局露出了她的面容。

结局是一条项链。

但丁在黑暗中捧着项链，他没有受伤，却看到血不断地淌出来。我杀死的人是维吉尔……他茫然地想，蕾蒂的预言应验了，漆黑盔甲的骑士刺穿了他的心脏，绝望的血液从幻觉中的空洞流出，带走了他的一半生命。古堡的窗外电闪雷鸣，云层即将倾泻暴雨。但丁记得每一个雨滴击打在耳膜上的声音，将他带回到童年时的储物间里，带回到维吉尔的唇上。

“你就是我的心脏。”

突然，他看到了更多，在那之前以及在那之后的事情朝着时间的两个方向迅速展开，以那个秘密的誓言为中心，如同黑暗背景上透明的花纹不断生长，直到他自己的出生前与死亡后都没有停止。但丁醒着，却像做梦一样，梦中他看到了幼年的斯巴达和伊娃相遇又分开，战场上的红布条和断指，封印，盛满鲜血的祭坛，野玫瑰，以及父母讨论双胞胎的名字——那是伊娃为了使他们反抗命运而做出的第一个努力。他看到伊娃的每一个梦，她和斯巴达的过去与未来，在这些过去和未来中又有着无数个梦，层层叠叠如同无底的深渊，这时候但丁相信母亲是唯一一个永生而全知的巫女，遇到父亲之前就已经预见到自己的结局以及他们的一个儿子将会杀死另一个，然后昂首走进了那样的命运。但她不知道的是，从一个下雨的夏天开始他们的未来就不再是一条线，是隐秘的爱情在上面劈开了第一个分歧，由此蔓延开来的无数可能使它变成了一张网。在这些混沌的命运之路中，有一条会带领但丁找回维吉尔，它在但丁眼中就像溪流那样发着光。

巫女的血脉在她的儿子身上苏醒了。

每一个预知梦都破碎成灰烬，像投入沸水的精美冰雕那样迅速解体，然后席卷着将但丁淹没，冲掉他身上的血污，汇入闪亮的溪流。他在这透明的涌流中下沉，从蕾蒂的纸杯里浮起又摔倒在特米尼格塔顶的暴雨中，一路游过鲍比的酒窖、装满整个衣柜的眼泪和不断漏雨的储物间，回到了母亲子宫中温暖的羊水里。这时另一个心跳声在离他最近的地方响起，那是出生前就彼此相伴的心跳，但丁伸出小小的手，紧紧抓住了那个声音。而他立刻就意识到，这声音仿若底噪般安静却从未离去，即使是现在也没有停止。

“维吉尔没有死。”

一个闪电般的念头照亮黑暗。

 

end


End file.
